When Love Finally Leaves
by KimSunRi
Summary: Terkadang, kita tidak pernah mengetahui apa yang berharga bagi kita hingga hal tersebut pergi. Dan terkadang, semua sudah terlambat untuk mendapatkannya kembali. "Ia tidak akan kembali lagi. Tidak akan pernah kembali." . Eunhaehyuk oneshot. Charadeath, Angst. Balasan review Late Birthday Present dan Farewell Tune di dalam. Mind to RnR?


Title : When Love Finally Leaves

Author : Kim Sun Ri

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst

Rating : T

Length : Oneshot

Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts aren't

Warning : Yaoi, BoyXBoy, BL, AU, **Chara death**, OOC(?)

Pairing : Eunhae

.

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**A/N : Warning!** Cerita ini memakai alur maju-mundur. Jadi akan diselingi banyak flashback. Flashback pada umumnya adalah huruf _italic_.

Enjoy!

.

.:When Love Finally Leaves:.

.

**Author's POV**

Donghae mengerang pelan saat biasan cahaya pagi menembus melewati tirai kamarnya, menerpa wajahnya yang tidak tertutup selimut maupun bantal. Ia masih amat enggan untuk membuka matanya. Maka ia kembali bergelung, mencoba meringsut ke arah sebelah kanannya untuk menghindari cahaya matahari tersebut. Ia memaksa matanya membuka sedikit untuk melihat, dan mendapati sebuah sosok tertidur disisinya.

Donghae mengulaskan sebuah senyum saat ia mengandaikan kehangatan dari sisi tersebut. Ia menatap sosok yang tertidur di sisi kanannya. Ia sudah berencana akan memeluknya, menenggelamkan diri ke sebuah pelukan hangat dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang seorang _namja_. _Namja_ berambut merah yang amat dikasihinya.

_Namja_ itu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Donghae. Perlahan kelopak bermata satu miliknya terbuka. Poninya terjatuh lembut menutupi sedikit matanya. Meski begitu Donghae masih dapat melihat bola mata berwarna hitam yang begitu dalam. Ia balas menatap Donghae. Kemudian perlahan sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyuman yang terkesan masih malas dan setengah sadar.

Donghae balas memberinya sebuah senyuman _angelic_. Kemudian ia mengulurkan tangannya, hendak menggapai _namja_ itu dalam sebuah pelukan. Hendak mengubur wajahnya sendiri ke ceruk leher _namja_ itu, yang selalu memiliki wangi samar _strawberry_ pada dirinya.

_Namun ia hanya menggapai udara kosong._

Tangannya terjatuh menembus sosok itu. Donghae terkesiap. Matanya terbuka lebar. Dan segera setelah ia mengusap matanya, ia menyadarinya. Tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Lagi-lagi itu hanyalah imajinasinya belaka. Donghae terdiam. Perlahan tangannya terulur mengusap tempat kosong disisinya.

_Dingin._

Kasur yang semula terasa hangat, sekarang terasa begitu luas dan dingin. Tidak ada lagi kehangatan yang selalu menyapanya setiap pagi. Tidak ada lagi rengkuhan hangat yang selalu mendekapnya dari sinar matahari.

_'Aku masih mengantuk… Berilah aku waktu lima menit lagi, Hae…'_

Seolah suara tersebut masih terngiang di telinga Donghae. Tapi itu semua telah hilang. Wajah Donghae berubah sendu dan frustasi. Ia menarik selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya, mendekapnya erat mencari kehangatan. Namun kehangatan itu tidak pernah datang. Sosok itu menghilang. Suara itu menghilang.

Donghae sendirian sekarang. Tanpa _namja_ berambut merah terkasihnya di sisinya. Ia tidak akan kembali lagi. Tidak akan pernah kembali.

.

.:When Love Finally Leaves:.

.

Donghae memasuki kamar mandi dengan lesu. Ia mulai membasuh tubuhnya dibawah guyuran air shower. Saat ia hendak mengambil sabun, tangannya terhenti sesaat sebelum menyentuh _body gel_ dengan aroma _strawberry_ tersebut.

.

_'Hyukkie lihat! Aku membelikanmu ini!' Seru Donghae riang menunjukkan botol sabun itu pada Hyukjae._

_Hyukjae hanya menoleh padanya sekilas. Ia tersenyum kecil dan kembali merapikan dasi yang sedari tadi ia coba kenakan._

_'Hyukkie~! Kenapa kau menghiraukanku?' Donghae merengek._

_Hyukjae menyelesaikan merapihkan dasinya. Kemudian ia melangkah kearah Donghae. Tanpa berkata banyak, ia hanya mengecup singkat kening Donghae._

_'Arra, gomapta, Hae-yah. Aku berangkat dulu ne?"_

_Ia mengacak lembut rambut Donghae sebelum berlalu dengan agak tergesa. Ia sedikit terlambat lagi sepertinya. Donghae hanya cemberut, meletakkan botol sabun itu pada tempatnya._

_._

Donghae tersenyum pahit. Setelah itu, Hyukjae selalu mengenakan sabun pemberian Donghae tersebut. Tak pernah sekalipun ia mandi tanpa menggunakannya. Membuatnya semakin memiliki wangi _strawberry_ yang khas. Kini baru Donghae menyadari. Tanpa adanya Hyukjae, botol sabun itu terasa berisi sangat banyak. Tak kunjung habis meski ia gunakan. Padahal dulu, ia harus sering membeli yang baru karena cepat sekali habis.

.

.:When Love Finally Leaves:.

.

Donghae membuka lemari pakaian. Terlihat kosong. Hanya beberapa kemeja dan kaus tergantung dengan jarak jarang-jarang. Tangan Donghae terulur, tanpa sadar mengambil sebuah kemeja putih berlengan panjang di sudut.

.

_'Hyukkie!'_

_Hyukjae menoleh sambil menggumam sebagai jawaban. Ia baru selesai mandi, masih mengeringkan rambut merahnya dengan handuk. Celana hitam membalut tubuhnya. Kemudian ia berjalan kearah Donghae yang berdiri di depan lemari. Ia mengambil keluar sebuah kemeja putih dan mengenakannya._

_'Kau ini! Bajumu banyak sekali tetapi selalu saja kau memakai yang satu itu!' Keluh Donghae sambil melihat-lihat kemeja lain._

_'Biar saja. Aku paling suka yang ini. Lagipula…'_

_Hyukjae mengambil sebuah kemeja biru. Kemudian ia memakaikannya pada Donghae, membantunya mengancingkannya._

_'Kau juga cocok memakai kemejaku. Meski sedikit kebesaran. Tapi kau suka kan?'_

_Donghae menggerutu. Sementara Hyukjae mengacak lembut rambutnya dan mengambil dasi._

.

Sekarang tidak ada lagi kemeja-kemeja bermerek yang memenuhi lemari mereka, atau tepatnya lemari Donghae sekarang. Yang Donghae sisakan hanya kemeja putih satu itu. Kemeja yang Hyukjae paling sukai. Donghae merengkuhnya sambil memejamkan mata. Kemudian ia memakainya, mengancingkannya perlahan.

Dulu, ia tidak pernah menyadari tiap gesture kecil Hyukjae. Ia menghiraukan saat Hyukjae membantu mengancingkan kemejanya, mengacak lembut rambutnya. Betapa Donghae menyesal karena baru menyadarinya sekarang. Semua gerakan tersebut begitu hangat, begitu penuh cinta. Dan Donghae menyia-nyiakannya.

.

.:When Love Finally Leaves:.

.

Donghae menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan. Ia segera kedapur dan mulai memasak sarapan. Ia tidak menyadari telah membuat dua porsi. Ketika selesai, ia meletakkan kedua piring makanan di atas meja makan. Ia mengambil tempat duduk, mulai memakan sarapannya.

_'Enak.'_

Hyukjae memujinya singkat dan menghabiskan sarapannya sambil duduk di hadapan Donghae. Ia lagi-lagi tersenyum sekilas dengan hangat. Dan Donghae baru menyadari begitu banyaknya kasih sayang yang terlukis lewat bola mata hitamnya.

Namun saat Donghae berkedip, sosok itu kembali menghilang. Yang ada hanyalah sepiring makanan yang ia buat lebih tergeletak di depannya. Ia kembali tersenyum pahit. Hyukjae tidak akan pernah lagi ada disana. Semua sudah terlambat.

.

.:When Love Finally Leaves:.

.

_'Kita kemana?'_

_Hyukjae tidak menjawab. Ia hanya tersenyum, tak melepaskan pandangannya dari jalan. Donghae memajukan bibirnya pertanda kesal. Ia berbalik menatap keluar jendela mobil, melancarkan aksi merajuknya. Tak lama, mobil mereka berhenti dan berparkir._

_'Sudah sampai, turunlah.'_

_Hyukjae menggandeng tangan Donghae. Donghae hanya mengikutinya dengan malas-malasan, masih bertingkah merajuk. Kemudian ia melihat kesekelilingnya, mendapati mereka kini sedang berada di tepi laut._

_'Laut?'_

_'Tadinya aku ingin membawamu ke Mokpo. Tetapi tidak keburu, mianhae…'_

_'Memangnya disini ada apa?'_

_Hyukjae tersenyum, membimbing Donghae duduk di atas pasir. Mereka duduk berdampingan. Hyukjae tidak melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Donghae barang sedetikpun._

_'Sebenarnya tidak ada yang spesial. Hanya saja… kau suka laut, jadi kupikir kesini saja yang sepi…'_

_Hyukjae menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia menatap ombak yang berdebur pelan, kemudian ke langit senja hari yang mulai gelap. Ia memejamkan matanya, menikmati hembusan angin lembut yang menerpa wajahnya._

_'Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu… Bagiku, berada disisimu terasa amat… nyaman…'_

_Donghae menaikkan sebelah alisnya, 'Itu saja?'_

_Hyukjae mengangguk._

_Donghae kembali cemberut, 'Kau tidak romantis sekali, Hyukkie…'_

.

Donghae terduduk sendiri di tepi pantai. Tidak ada Hyukjae di sisinya. Barulah Donghae merasakan hawa pantai ini. Tanpa Hyukjae di sisinya, tempat itu terasa begitu dingin. Tanpa tangan Hyukjae yang menggenggam tangannya, terasa amat hampa dan telapaknya membeku.

Ia menyesali mengapa dulu setiap kali mereka datang kemarin, Donghae selalu meminta mereka cepat-cepat pulang. Mengapa ia tidak bisa memahami perasaan Hyukjae, yang sudah bisa merasa puas hanya dengan berada bersamanya. Mengapa ia tidak membalas genggaman tangan Hyukjae lebih erat.

Donghae memasukkan tangannya ke saku jaket. Kemudian ia menarik keluar sebuah kerang. Kerang berwarna biru muda yang terlihat lembut dan halus. Ia menatapnya sendu. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

.

_'Aku bosan…'_

_'Kau mau apa?'_

_'Hadiah…'_

_Donghae mengulurkan tangannya sambil cemberut kearah Hyukjae. Hyukjae mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menatapnya heran. Donghae semakin memajukan bibirnya. Hyukjae kemudian bangkit berdiri, melepas gandengan mereka sejenak. Ia berjongkok memungut sesuatu dari antara deburan ombak. Ia kembali berjalan kearah Donghae dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada kekasihnya itu. Donghae membuka telapak tangannya, dan Hyukjae meletakkan sesuatu disitu._

_'Kerang?' Gumam Donghae heran._

_'Habisnya aku tidak menyiapkan hadiah,' jawab Hyukjae seadanya._

_'Aish yang benar saja. Tidak bisakah kau memberiku sesuatu yang lebih romantis? Kau payah sekali Hyukkie,' keluh Donghae._

_Hyukjae tidak menjawab. Ia hanya tersenyum._

.

Donghae mengusap kerang biru itu. Setelah diperhatikan, ia baru menyadari kerang tersebut berbentuk hati. Senyuman Hyukjae saat itu, seolah menyiratkan sesuatu. Tatapan lembut Hyukjae seolah berusaha menyampaikan perasaannya yang tak ia katakan.

Tatapan penuh cinta. Meski tanpa kata-kata, itulah Hyukjae. Hyukjae bukan tipe orang yang vocal dalam hal perasaannya. Ia amat jarang berkata-kata manis. Ia hanya dapat menunjukkan perasaannya melalui gesture-gestur kecil.

_'Kau payah sekali, Hyukkie.'_

Kata-katanya sendiri kembali terngiang dipikirannya. Saat itu air matanya menetes, jatuh di kerang itu. Donghae mulai menangis terisak. Didekapnya kerang itu di hatinya.

Mengapa ia mengatakan hal seperti itu pada Hyukjae dulu? Ia tidak tau bila itu bisa saja melukai perasaan Hyukjae. Mengapa ia tidak bisa puas dengan perhatian Hyukjae? Mengapa ia selalu menuntut lebih?

_Mengapa ia begitu egois?_

.

.:When Love Finally Leaves:.

.

Donghae pulang dengan tubuh gontai ke apartemen kosongnya. Gelap dan sepi. Ia memasuki kamarnya, yang dulu merupakan kamar mereka berdua. Kamar tersebut begitu berantakan sekarang tanpa adanya Hyukjae, sama berantakannya dengan dirinya sendiri.

Tubuh Donghae kurus, kantung mata dapat terlihat jelas. Ia membersihkan diri secara asal-asalan, sebelum memakai sepasang piyama dan berbaring di kasurnya untuk pergi tidur. Ia menarik selimut putih hingga menutupi tubuhnya.

_'Istirahatlah… Kau pasti lelah. Jangan sampai sakit, Hae.'_

_Namja_ berambut merah itu mengusap lembut pipinya, berdiri menunduk di sampingnya.

"_Ne_, Hyuk-"

Belum sempat Donghae menjawab, lagi-lagi sosok itu menghilang. Donghae menghela napas. Menyadari itu hanyalah halusinasinya lagi. Ia menyentuh pipinya. Dingin. Sama sekali tidak ada kehangatan Hyukjae disana.

Donghae mengeratkan balutan selimut pada tubuhnya. Ia berusaha memejamkan matanya. Tetapi ingatannya kembali melayang pada saat-saat Hyukjae masih ada bersamanya. Sampai ia tertidur pun, ingatannya bersama Hyukjae menghiasi mimpi-mimpinya.

.

.:When Love Finally Leaves:.

.

_'Mimpi buruk?'_

_Donghae mengangguk pelan menanggapi pertanyaan Hyukjae. Hyukjae terlihat khawatir. Ia merengkuh Donghae kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Donghae semakin merapatkan diri, mencari perlindungan._

_'Tenanglah… Tidurlah lagi, Hae… Aku ada disini…'_

_Donghae mengangguk kembali, memejamkan matanya. Ia berusaha kembali tidur, tetapi tidak kunjung bisa. Hyukjae menyadarinya. Perlahan ia melantunkan nada lembut pengantar tidur untuk Donghae, tanpa kata-kata. Donghae berubah rileks mendengar nyanyian tersebut. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum._

_'Hyukkie, kau selalu melantunkan nada itu saat aku bermimpi buruk… Sebenarnya itu lagu apa?'_

_Hyukjae terdiam sebentar, kemudian mengelus sayang rambut Donghae._

_'Ini lagu yang menggambarkan perasaanku padamu,' jawabnya singkat namun dengan suara yang begitu lembut._

_'Hmm? Tapi kau tidak pernah menyanyikan liriknya. Kau hanya menyenandungkannya saja.'_

_'Aku akan menyanyikannya suatu hari nanti,' janji Hyukjae._

_Donghae cemberut, 'Pelit.'_

_'Sudah, tidurlah…'_

_Hyukjae kembali menyenandungkan nada yang sama. Nada yang diam-diam Donghae sukai. Perlahan Donghae merasa kantuk kembali menyerangnya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan mulai tertidur. Samar-samar ia dapat mendengar Hyukjae berbisik sebelum kesadarannya menghilang._

_'Nan… Jeongmal saranghae, Hae-yah… Mianhae…'_

_Donghae tersenyum sebelum terlelap. Namun ia tidak menyadari getaran dalam suara Hyukjae yang menahan tangisannya. Ia tidak menyadari selipan permintaan maaf yang singkat namun tersirat dalam penuh arti. Ia juga tidak menyadari kecupan lembut yang Hyukjae daratkan di keningnya._

.

.:When Love Finally Leaves:.

.

_'Pergilah! Kau memang tak pernah peduli padaku!' Jerit Donghae sambil menyentakkan tangannya, melepas genggaman Hyukjae._

_'Donghae mianhae, aku-'_

_'Apa?! Kau tidak menepati janjimu! Aku menunggumu seharian kemarin!'_

_Donghae menatapnya penuh amarah. Sementara Hyukjae menatapnya balik dengan penuh penyesalan. Ia tak bisa berkelit. Nyatanya memang Hyukjae tidak datang untuk menemui Donghae di hari ulang tahunnya, sesuai dengan yang dijanjikan. Namun bukannya ia sengaja. Bukannya ia tidak ingat. Ini semua diluar kemampuannya._

_'Tak bisakah kau memperhatikanku sesekali saja? Tak bisakah kau?!'_

_Air mata mengalir dari mata Donghae._

_'Kau tidak pernah menunjukkannya… Aku juga ingin merasa dicintai! Paling tidak di hari ulang tahunku sendiri! Kalau begitu untuk apa aku menjadi kekasihmu?! Apa itu ada artinya?!'_

_Setelah berteriak demikian, Donghae berbalik. Entah mengapa ia sampai mengatakan hal seperti itu. Ia terlalu marah saat itu. Kecewa, sedih. Ia mulai melangkah pergi, tanpa memberi Hyukjae kesempatan bicara lebih lanjut. Hyukjae tertunduk pada posisinya. Perlahan tubuhnya limbung._

_'Mian…hae…'_

_*Bruk!*_

_Langkah Donghae terhenti mendengar gumaman lirih dan serak Hyukjae, disusul dengan suara dentuman yang cukup keras. Ia berbalik kembali, dan melihat sosok Hyukjae terjerembab tak berdaya diatas tanah._

_'Hyukkie!'_

_Donghae dengan cepat menghampirinya, merengkuh tubuhnya. Barulah Donghae menyadari wajah Hyukjae yang sepucat kertas. Napasnya tersengal, dan keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhnya. Matanya terpejam, namun wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi kesakitan yang amat kuat._

_'Hyukkie? Hyukkie! Hyukkie gwaenchanayo?! Hyukkie!'_

_Donghae berseru panik sambil mengguncang bahu Hyukjae. Namun Hyukjae tidak membuka matanya atau bereaksi. Napasnya semakin terdengar putus-putus dan berat. Donghae mengangkat kepalanya dan berteriak ke arah sekitarnya dengan panik._

_'Dowajuseyo! DOWAJUSEYO!'_

.

.:When Love Finally Leaves:.

.

*Srakss!*

"Hosh… Hosh…"

Donghae terbangun dengan napas terengah. Ia menyibak selimutnya dengan kasar dan duduk bersandar pada kasurnya, mencoba mengatur napasnya. Ia menyisir rambutnya sendiri yang acak-acakan dengan jemarinya.

Di benaknya kembali teringat wajah pucat pasi Hyukjae dan tubuhnya yang terlihat begitu ringkih pertama kalinya di mata Donghae. Selama ini tubuh Hyukjae selalu terasa begitu kuat untuk merengkuh Donghae, melindunginya. Namun saat itu tubuh tersebut amat lemah dan tak berdaya. Disertai dengan napas yang terputus-putus dan wajah menahan rasa sakit.

Hari itu merupakan hari yang mengubah segalanya. Hari dimana Donghae akhirnya membuka matanya atas semua perhatian Hyukjae padanya. Hari dimana ia mulai menyesali dirinya sendiri. Donghae memasukkan tangannya kebalik bajunya, menarik keluar sebuah kalung yang melingkari lehernya. Kemudian ia kembali menangis. Tangisan pelannya perlahan mengeras dalam keheningan malam. Tanpa sadar ia mulai menjerit frustasi. Kali ini tidak ada yang bisa menenangkannya kala ia bermimpi buruk. Kali ini ia sendiri.

.

.:When Love Finally Leaves:.

.

_Donghae duduk terdiam disisi kasur rawat Hyukjae. Hyukjae tengah tertidur tak sadarkan diri, bernapas dengan bantuan alat pernapasan. Ekspresinya terlihat sedih walau ia tengah tertidur._

_Donghae menatapnya dengan aliran air mata di pipinya. Dokter yang menangani Hyukjae tadi terlihat amat khawatir, langsung mengetahui kondisi Hyukjae. Ternyata baru kemarin Hyukjae dibawa kesini. Hyukjae juga ambruk kemarin dan dibawa untuk perawatan. Akan tetapi, tadi pagi saat ia tersadar, ia langsung pergi tanpa menghiraukan larangan dokter. Ia bersikeras untuk pergi dengan alasan sebuah urusan penting._

_Yang ternyata adalah menemuinya._

_Bagi Hyukjae, hal itu amat penting melebihi apapun._

_Donghae tidak bisa berhenti menangis saat mengetahui alasan ambruknya Hyukjae. Hyukjae menderita sakit parah. Tepatnya ia memiliki kelainan pada jantungnya. Itu amat membahayakan dirinya. Hyukjae mengidapnya sejak ia lahir. Namun baru belakangan inilah dampaknya muncul._

_Barulah Donghae menyadarinya. Perubahan pada Hyukjae belakangan ini. Ia terlihat agak pucat dan selalu lelah. Ia mudah sekali merasa lelah hanya karena hal-hal ringan. Hyukjae bahkan sudah lama tidak terlihat menari. Padahal dulu tiada satu haripun dilewatinya tanpa menyempatkan diri untuk menari. Ia terus berusaha keras, hingga akhirnya kemarin tubuhnya tak mampu lagi bertahan._

_Donghae mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya. Sesuatu yang ia temukan dari saku jaket Hyukjae. Sebuah kalung perak berbandul ikan kecil. Dengan secarik kertas yang dihiasi tulisan khas Hyukjae, dan di hias sedemikian rupa._

**_'Saenggil chukkaeyo, _**

**_Nae Lee Donghae, nae fishy…_**

**_Aku memberimu hadiah sebuah kalung. Agar aku selalu berada di dekat hatimu, agar aku selalu berada di dalam hatimu. Mianhaeyo, aku mengucapkan ini melalui tulisan. Aku terlalu bingung untuk mengucapkannya secara langsung. Maaf bila selama ini aku kurang menunjukkan perasaanku padamu. Maaf bila selama ini kau merasa tidak nyaman. Tetapi sesungguhnya tidak begitu. Aku amat menyayangimu, dan rasa ini tak akan pernah cukup digambarkan walau dengan kata-kata apapun. Tapi aku berjanji aku akan mencoba berubah. Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu, Hae. Karna kaulah segalanya untukku._**

**_Jeongmal saranghaeyo, Lee Donghae._**

**_Yeongwonhi._**

**_-Yours forever, Lee Hyukjae_**

**_Your Hyukkie'_**

_Air mata Donghae kembali mengalir deras. Ia terisak dan menggenggam erat tangan Hyukjae yang terkulai lemah. Perasaannya saat ini tak bisa dilukiskan. Tetapi didominasi oleh penyesalan. Tanpa pernah ia sadari, begitu banyak hal telah dilakukan oleh Hyukjae demi dirinya._

_'H-hae…?'_

_Donghae tersentak, mengangkat wajahnya menatap asal suara. Hyukjae telah membuka matanya, menatap Donghae dengan sendu._

_'Hae mengapa kau menangis…? Mianhae…'_

_Tangisan Donghae mengeras mendengar Hyukjae meminta maaf padanya. Ia menggeleng. Menggenggam tangan Hyukjae dengan erat._

_'Aniyo! Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu! Mianhae, Hyukkie… Mianhae…!' Isaknya._

_Hyukjae tersenyum lembut. Ia berkedip dengan letih kemudian melihat sebelah tangan Donghae yang menggenggam kalung pemberiannya._

_'Kau… Sudah melihatnya…?'_

_Donghae mengangguk._

_'Maaf ya… Terlambat… Saenggil chukkaeyo, Hae-yah… Saranghae, Jeongmal saranghae…'_

_Hyukjae mengusap lembut tangan Donghae. Ia tersenyum sendu, kemudian menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari orang yang paling dicintainya. Ia tidak suka melihat Donghae menangis. Apalagi jika tangisan itu mengalir akibat dirinya._

_'Donghae… Aku sungguh mencintaimu… Maaf bila selama ini aku kurang memberimu perhatian. Namun aku sungguh mencintaimu…' Bisiknya lirih._

_Donghae menggeleng, 'Aku yang minta maaf Hyukkie… Kau telah berbuat banyak untukku… Aku-… Aku-"_

_Hyukjae meletakkan jemarinya dengan lembut diatas bibir Donghae, 'Sudahlah… Dengarkan aku… Biarkan aku menunjukkan perasaanku walau sesaat.'_

_Donghae membelalakkan matanya, 'B-bicara apa kau Hyukkie? Sesaat? Hyukkie kau akan baik-baik saja! Semua akan baik-baik saja! Kumohon jangan bicara seperti itu!'_

_Hyukjae tidak menjawab. Ia hanya tersenyum pahit dan menggeleng pelan. Ia mengetahui kondisi tubuhnya lebih baik dari siapapun. Ia tau ia tidak akan dapat bertahan lama._

_'Donghae… Kau ingat lagu yang selalu kusenandungkan untukmu…?'_

_Donghae mengangguk pelan._

_'Biarkan aku… menyanyikannya untukmu sekali lagi…'_

_Hyukjae tersenyum lembut padanya. Dengan susah payah, ia mulai membuka mulutnya dan bernyanyi. Kali ini untaian kata turut menyertai nada-nada yang terlantunkan._

_'You are my angel, you are my everything_

_You mean more than anything_

_When I see your smile so lovely and bright_

_Make the world seems right…'_

_Tatapan Hyukjae seolah mengatakan ia begitu menghayati tiap kata yang ada. Ia benar-benar menyampaikan kata-kata tersebut. Ia menatap Donghae begitu lembut._

_'At times you can act, like such a little boy_

_But in my eyes you are the world_

_I wish you health and happiness for all time_

_And may the world be kind'_

_Air mata Donghae semakin mengalir deras. Akhirnya ia mengerti apa yang selama ini Hyukjae coba sampaikan. Tatapan mata Hyukjae seolah menyampaikan semuanya, merasuk kedalam Donghae. Hyukjae terus berusaha menghapusnya, melanjutkan nyanyiannya dengan lembut._

_'Whenever you are feeling down_

_Whenever you are feeling blue_

_All you have to do is sing this song_

_Remember I'll be watching over you…'_

_Hyukjae ikut menangis. Air mata juga mengalir dari matanya. Ia tau setelah ini selesai, ia tidak akan bisa lagi berada di samping Donghae, melindunginya. Ia tau, maka ia ingin menyampaikannya lewat lagu ini. Untuk terakhir kalinya. Donghaepun menyadarinya._

_'Please go on with hopes in your heart_

_I will always be with you_

_Please go on with… dreams in your heart…'_

_Napas Hyukjae tersengal. Donghae merengkuh pipinya dengan panik. Tangan Hyukjae terjatuh dari wajah Donghae. Donghae menggenggam tangan itu, sadar bahwa waktunya semakin sedikit. Ia menggeleng, menangis semakin keras. Hyukjae menatapnya sendu. Namun tatapan itu terlihat penuh cinta. Begitu dalam._

_'I will… a-always… be… with you…'_

_Terdengar bisikan lirih sekalimat terakhir lagu tersebut dinyanyikan Hyukjae. Kemudian perlahan matanya menutup. Genggaman tangannya melemah._

_*Niiiitt!*_

_Monitor di samping mereka yang terhubung ke beberapa kabel yang menjadi alat bantu Hyukjae menunjukkan sebuah garis lurus. Donghae tertunduk terisak. Air matanya menetes diatas tangan Hyukjae._

_'N-nado… s… s-saranghae… Hyukkie…'_

_Ia berbisik amat lirih kepada sosok yang kini terbaring kaku di hadapannya. Ke sosok yang kini terasa begitu dingin dalam genggamannya. Kemudian tangisnya meledak. Ia menangis amat keras, melepaskan emosinya yang amat kacau. Ia menangis, berteriak di ruang sepi itu sendirian._

_Hyukjae telah pergi._

_Hyukkienya telah pergi sekarang, dan tidak akan pernah kembali._

.

.:When Love Finally Leaves:.

.

Sejak itu hidup Donghae terasa hancur. Ia amat kacau. Barulah ia menyadari betapa pentingnya keberadaan Hyukjae saat ia telah menghilang. Memang penyesalan selalu datang terlambat. Kini tak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan. Ia tidak sanggup memutar kembali waktu.

Andaikan ia bisa kembali ke saat-saat Hyukjae masih berada disisinya. Ia ingin berterimakasih atas kasih sayang yang Hyukjae berikan. Ia ingin menarik kembali kata-katanya yang mengatakan bahwa Hyukjae tidak peduli padanya. Ia ingin mengubahnya. Tapi itu tidaklah mungkin untuk dilakukan.

Donghae telah berhenti menangis karena lelah. Namun ia tidak merasa lebih baik sedikitpun. Ia merasa semakin hampa kian harinya. Ia menoleh kearah meja nakas disampingnya. Ia membuka laci pertama, dan mengambil sesuatu dari sana.

Sebuah foto. Foto Hyukjae yang sedang tersenyum amat lebar dengan Donghae dalam gandengannya. Air mata Donghae kembali mengalir. Namun kali ini tidak ada isakan yang keluar. Air mata itu hanya terus mengalir, diikuti dengan seulas senyuman pahit Donghae.

"Kau tau…? Lagumu ternyata memang sangat indah… Menunjukkan begitu dalamnya perasaanmu padaku… Menunjukkan betapa selama ini kau mencintaiku…"

_'You are my angel, you are my everything_

_You mean more than anything_

_When I see your smile so lovely and bright_

_Make the world seems right…'_

Donghae menyanyikan lagu itu dengan suara bergetar hebat. Di benaknya kembali terlintas wajah Hyukjae. Senyumannya, sentuhan lembutnya, semuanya dari diri Hyukjae.

_ 'At times you can act, like such a little boy_

_But in my eyes you are the world_

_I wish you health and happiness for all time_

_And may the world be kind_

_Whenever you are feeling down_

_Whenever you are feeling blue_

_All you have to do is sing this song_

_Remember I'll be watching over you…'_

Kemudian Donghae meletakkan foto tersebut di sisinya. Ia menutup laci pertama meja nakasnya, dan membuka laci kedua. Ia mengambil sesuatu yang lain dari situ.

_Sebuah pisau lipat._

_'Please… go on with hopes in your heart_

_I will always be with you_

_Please… go on with dreams in your heart…'_

Ia menghentikan nyanyiannya, tersenyum pada pisau itu. Kemudian ia melihat kearah pergelangan tangannya.

"Tapi Hyukkie… Aku tidak bisa memenuhinya… Aku tidak bisa melangkah maju tanpamu di sisiku. Aku tidak bisa… Aku tidak sanggup hidup tanpa dirimu… Sakit rasanya… Sakit sekali… Aku tidak kuat lagi…"

Tanpa keraguan ia menyayatkan pisau itu pada pergelangannya dalam-dalam. Perlahan darah merah mengalir deras keluar. Namun ekspresi Donghae tidak menunjukkan kesakitan. Matanya terlihat kosong, tanpa ada apapun di dalam sana. Ia memejamkan matanya, membiarkan kehidupan perlahan melayang pergi dari dirinya.

"Maafkan aku…"

_ 'I will always… be with you…'_

**.**

**-Fin-**

**.**

Hahaha… Pertama kali bikin _chara death_ yang _sad ending_. Tapi sepertinya belum terlalu ngena juga -_-

(emang bakatnya bikin _fluff_ sih)

And… Eniwei! Lagu yang dipakai disini adalah lagu masa kecil _author_, dari sebuah game PS 1. Ada yang tau? Hehehe. Yang tau dan main game ini juga bilang-bilang ya, kekeke~. _Author_ udah tamat berkali-kali dan dapet semua charanya dulu. #gapenting #abaikan.

Yak, bales review di dua story lain dulu~!

* * *

**Late Birthday Present**

**myfishychovy** : _gomawo_~ hehe. Eunhae gituloh!

**ressijewelll** : _gomawo_ _chingu_! ^^

**wenyjung** : iya aku juga. tapi jadi dapet ide FF ini. Aku juga bikinnya sambil berharap ini kejadian nyehehe.

**arumfishy** : harus dong~ iya _gomawo_ shin _oppa_~ *_hug the squishy_ _bear_.

**anchofishy** : tau tuh haehae main nyosor aj nyehehe. Kalo ga _author_ yang dibunuh sama haehae

**Cho Kyura** : uwaaah _gomawoo_! _Nado saranghae_~! *heart sign. Aku juga pengen kok. #dirajamhae. Maaf aku ga P.M" hiks baru bikin juga. SunRi_Jewel namanya hehe. Baru _update_ maaf lama. _Gomawo_ _chingu_ xD

**athena137** : amin! Hehehe~ #kibarbenderaEunHae

**audrey musaena** : ikan kita yang _childish_ dan manja nyehehe. Umur cuma angka bagi hae!

**Arit291** : he eum, aku bisanya bikin Eunhae soalnya. Maaf kalo tidak sesuai ekspektasi T.T

**BooFishy** : ahaha~ _author_ sukanya HyukHae sih. _Gomawo_ tapi _chingu_~ ^^

**nyukkunyuk** : kekeke. Tapi aku malah suka haehae yang kekanakan xD . tau tuh Hyuk serampangan amat muahaha. Shindong _oppa_ eksis ~

**dinie teukie** : hehehe _gomawo_! Smoga aja ya~

**SashaCloudie** : nyahaha _octo_ _dance_. _Gomawo_~ aku selalu bikin FF mereka kok kekeke~

* * *

**Farewell Tune**

**arumfishy** : uwah bagus kalo _feel_nya sampe hehe. Betul itu!

**nyukkunyuk** : galaunya belum ilang juga nih huwee sampe bikin fic sedih lagi. Huff #sigh

**Aryadhana** : kyaaaaa aku dipanggil _noona_! *salting. *senyum kayak orang gila. Hehehehe. Tau gak aku sampe girang sendiri dipanggil _noona_. Lanjutkan ya! (?) _Gomawo_ udah suka ceritaku ~ ~ ^^

**anchofishy** : tentu hehe! Hmm lanjutan ya.. gatau deh nanti bakal bikin atau ngga, sekarang sih belum ada ide..

**Shin Min Hwa** : sudah di _update_ maaf lama banget hiks. Iya itu donghae ahaha~

**Cho Kyura** : iya emang EunHae nya cuma _side pair_ sebenernya ini lebih ke HyukMin, atau tepatnya cerita ini Hyuk-_centric_. Donghae kutambahin biar hyuknya ga terlalu ngenes aja sendirian nyahahaha. _Gomawo_ ! ^^

**rinchaaan** : kyaa ini sadar juga ya kekeke. Sbenerny emang ini lebih Hyuk-_centric_. Donghae cuma sekedar biar hyuk ga terlalu kasian nyehehe. _Gomawo_ _chingu_ ^^

* * *

Okay segitu aja! Makasih yah reader sekalian! Semoga gak bosen untuk baca / review ceritaku hehehe. Oh dan kalo ada yang mau ngobrol/neror aku, bisa follow twitter _authoring purpose_ku, **SunRi_Jewel** #promosi.

Mind to RnR? ^^


End file.
